culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Return of the Mack
| Format = | B-side = Remix | Recorded = 1995 | Genre = | Length = 4:34 3:33 7:20 | Label = Atlantic, WEA | Writer = | Producer = | Last single = "Let's Get Down" (1995) | This single = "Return of the Mack" (1996) | Next single = "Crazy (remix)" (1996) | Misc = }} "Return of the Mack" is a song written and recorded by English R&B artist Mark Morrison. It was released in United Kingdom in March 1996 and reached the number one on the UK Singles Chart a month later. It reached number two on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in early summer 1997 for one week, and went platinum. The song's beat is sampled from the song "Genius of Love" by American band Tom Tom Club. It additionally samples "Games" by Chuckii Booker. The song appears on the episode "The Gang Group Dates" of the hit show It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia. The song is referenced in UK Grime artist Skepta's track "That's Not Me" where he declares: "It's the Return of the Mack / I'm still alive just like 2Pac" The song is covered by both American rapper Mann and Swedish DJ Nevada. Track listing ; CD single - US #"Return of the Mack" (C&J X-Tended radio edit) – 7:20 (same version of the album) ; CD single - Europe #"Return of the Mack" (C&J radio edit) – 3:32 #"Return of the Mack" (Joe T. Vannelli light radio edit) – 3:57 #"Return of the Mack" (C&J Street mix) – 4:34 #"Return of the Mack" (Terence Dackombe mind tricks mix) – 3:46 #"Return of the Mack" (D-Influence vibe mix) – 4:29 #"Return of the Mack" (Full Crew mix) – 3:56 #"Return of the Mack" (Sir Gant mix) – 4:58 ; 12" maxi - US # "Return of the Mack" (C&J Street mix) – 7:18 # "Return of the Mack" (Da Beatminerz remix) – 4:39 # "Return of the Mack" (a cappella of the mack) – 2:56 # "Trippin'" (C&J mix) – 4:23 # "Trippin'" (Salaam Remi remix) – 4:23 # "Return of the Mack" (instrumental) – 5:53 ; 12" maxi - Europe # "Return of the Mack" (C&J Street mix) – 4:34 # "Return of the Mack" (D-Influence vibe mix) – 4:29 # "Return of the Mack" (Joe T. Vannelli light mix) – 7:30 # "Return of the Mack" (Joe T. Vannelli extra corvette mix) – 6:44 Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts Decade-end charts Certifications }} }} Chart successions Release history Mann version }} }} American hip-hop/rap artist Mann released a cover version of the song, featuring vocals from Snoop Dogg and Iyaz. His version is simply titled "The Mack". The single was released in the United Kingdom on 23 May 2011 as a digital download. The Music Video premiered on Mann's YouTube Channel on 28 June. It was released in the United States on 5 July 2011. Music video A music video to accompany the release of "The Mack" was first released onto YouTube on June 23, 2011 at a total length of three minutes and fifty-five seconds. It features Mann, Iyaz and Snoop Dogg, at a pool party that starts off in the day into the night and they are surrounded by women. Mark is also shown entering London Heathrow airport and then driving a car. Critical reception Lewis Corner of Digital Spy gave the song a positive review stating, "I'm tryin' to bag a chick from a centerfold and I'm tryin' burn bread like it's gonna be toast," the pint-sized rapper curiously explains between an instantly recognisable chorus that samples Mark Morrison's '96 classic 'Return Of The Mack' - the robotic tones courtesy of Iyaz. "Mann, he was buzzed, and he's on my level, Snoop fo shizzles as he continues to heap praise on the rising star. With such an endorsement, that ever-tricky second single shouldn't be an issue for long", rewarding it three of five stars. Track listing Charts Release history Nevada version | Length = 2:47 | Label = | Writer = | Producer = Nevada | Chronology = Nevada singles | Last single = | This single = "The Mack" (2016) | Next single = | Misc = }} }} Stockholm-based DJ Nevada released a cover version of the song titled "The Mack", twenty years after the release of the original version. Nevada's cover features the vocal collaboration of Mark Morrison and American rapper Fetty Wap. The song was written by Morrison, William Maxwell, Pyramids in Paris, and Jonathan White. It was released to digital download through Straightforward Music, Nourishing Music, and Capital Records on 23 September 2016. This song has since received commercial successful by peaking inside top 20 in Australia, Ireland, New Zealand, and the United Kingdom, while received chart appearance in many other countries. Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} Release history Sampling In 2012 "Return of the Mack" was sampled again in a song by Trae Tha Truth called "I'm On" which samples the opening vocals from "Return of the Mack" and features MDMA, Lupe Fiasco, Big Boi, Wale & Wiz Khalifa. And in June 2012, he made a remix called "I'm On 2.0". References *Christopher G. Feldman, The Billboard Book of Number 2 Singles, ISBN 978-0823076956. External links * Official YouTube music video * *Official YouTube video of Mann version of song Category:1996 singles Category:1997 singles Category:Mark Morrison songs Category:Snoop Dogg songs Category:Iyaz songs Category:Fetty Wap songs Category:Music videos directed by Jake Nava Category:Number-one debut singles Category:Number-one dance singles in Canada Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Rhythm and blues songs Category:Songs written by Mark Morrison Category:1996 songs